


Mistborn - First Times

by LordColms



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordColms/pseuds/LordColms
Summary: This will be a series of one-offs set in the Cosmere and more specifically Scadrial where the loss of virginity of different characters is depicted in each chapter. Some of them are intended to be part of the Canon story (filling the gaps of the sexual lives of the characters the way I think would have happened in the story) while others are simply What Ifs and Alternate Universes. I appreciate any reviews or requests as long as they are constructive regardless of whether they are positive or negative





	1. First Times: Vin

Ash fell from the sky.

Emperor Elend frowned, glancing at his book as the mists started to dance through the streets of Luthadel. The flame of the chandelier hanging in the middle of his chambers lit up the desk below it, allowing him to continue his read despite the late night. He was already struggling to stay awake when the window next to the bed opened. 

Vin had been gone for three days. A small group of Koloss had been sighted in the path to Fadrex City and she had insisted that she could handle it on her once since Elend was busy enough trying to make sure Penrod didn’t tear the city apart. The first week after the Siege of Luthadel had proved to be as exhausting as what had come before, so he was glad he listened to her.  
He almost jumped from his chair as he saw his wife come inside the room with a small bounce. She was wearing her mistcloak, which matched the rest of her usual black clothing. Her eyes looked tired but she had a wide smile on her face as she saw Elend sitting on his chair. He put his book down, quietly hiding the cover. 

“Of course you had to use the window...” Elend sighed as she walked closer to him and kissed his cheek. “It’s faster that way, and much more fun.” She answered while still smiling. “And you are reading a book… Such an unexpected thing for you to do.” He shrugged in response as she took off her cloak, tossed it aside on the bed and went back to him. It had been so long since they had been able to see each other, so her body reacted accordingly and kissed him once more, this time on the lips. “Is everything alright? You are much more affectionate than usual...and I swear I am not rioting your emotions. Not that I am even able to control it yet, either way… ” He asked while opening his book again and continuing reading, looking at her from time to time to make sure she wasn't peeking at the book. “It’s just that I have missed you. Listening to Breeze all day can be exhausting and you are the only one who can get him to be quiet.” Vin sat besides him and rested her head on his shoulder. “And don’t think that I forgot about your promise…” She whispered to him with her eyes closed as Elend turned the page.

His fingers froze halfway through turning the page as Vin mentioned the conversation they had before she left. Their marriage had been quite unconventional to say the least. She had been seriously injured and the city was about to fall to three different armies so consummating the marriage was not their priority. However, Elend had promised her they would do it when she came back. That way he also had some time to get over his past sexual experiences. Elend looked at Vin as his face turned red and nodded. “Oh, the promise….” He tried to keep talking but he was too nervous to be able to do it. “W-We can talk about it after I am done with the book.” He responded while turning back to the page he was reading.

“I don’t think the promise had anything to do with talking. You know me, Elend. I have always been more of the active kind of girl.” She stood up next to him with a shy look even though she was being quite straightforward with her words. “S-Sure. We will get to that. Just let me finish...it’s really important.” Elend answered nervously as he sped up his reading and kept trying to hide the contents of the book. His hands were shaking a bit. Clearly, he was even more nervous than her. 

I guess I will have to be the one who starts it. She said to herself as her face moved closer to his neck and gave him a soft kiss. They had kissed passionately before, but that was mostly before the siege and she was not ready to go further back then. Vin kept teasing him with short kisses along his neck and face while Elend struggled to keep his eyes on the book. Seeing that her attempts were not sufficient, the young mistborn moved one of her hands to his thighs while keeping the other behind his neck. 

Surprisingly, Elend did not even blink. Vin was convinced that her husband was attracted to him and even though he hadn't been fortunate with his past experiences, he wanted to do it as much as her so she was surprised by his hesitancy. He had always made clear he sometimes prefered to read instead of talking to people but his stubbornness was suspicious to her. Maybe she just needed to give him more reasons to pay her more attention. 

She started unbuttoning her black shirt, leaving part of her chest exposed before lifting it and revealing her pale and perky breasts She could feel Elend’s breaths getting heavier since he had never seen her naked before, but for some reason he kept his eyes on the book. “Come on, El. Am I not more interesting than those books?” The young empress asked as she grabbed his book and struggled to take it away from him “N-No...Please...Let me finish it!” Elend begged as she got on top of him. She couldn't believe how much important that book seemed to be to him, so looked at it and read its cover: The Path to Pleasure of the Erawwi.

“A sexual book? You keep impressing me, Elend…” She got herself comfortable on his lap as he blushed. “I asked Sazed for information about how to please you …However I figured it would be uncomfortable for him so I just asked for this. I didn’t want it to go the same way it went for me so many years ago…” He answered, trying to cover his face in embarrassment. “And you really thought a book is what you need to please me?” Vin asked him with a naughty smile. “Not one…” Elend pointed at the table with an embarassed tone, which had around a dozen books covering the same topic. She was impressed and tempted to read a bit of the books to see how much she could learn for him, but she was tired of waiting. Instead, she moved closer and put her hand on his chest before reaching for a long kiss

He let out a small moan as her lips pressed against his. His hands instinctively moved towards her hips as he felt his tongue with hers. Although he kept his left hand on her hip, the other one moved up her sides till it got dangerously close to her breasts. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist…You can touch them, El…I love you… “ Vin whispered to him as he moved his hand towards her left breast and rubbed her erect nipple. She bit his earlobe gently to keep herself from moaning too much. 

After the bite, Elend started to feel his member grow inside his pants and apparently Vin did too. She started grinding against him slowly, feeling his penis rub against her body, which made her bite her lip while looking into his eyes. She had felt sexual arousement much before meeting Elend or Kelsier’s crew but she obviously didn't intend to lose her virginity to anyone in Camon’s crew. However, Ulef was close to her age and kind of nice so they talked once about it and he gave her advice for pleasing herself. 

Vin started to undo Elend’s pants as they kept making out. It took her a bit to manage to take off his clothes, but as soon as she did, his hard cock rose up in front of her. That was the first time she had seen a dick so close to her. Sure, there was not much intimacy in Camon’s place and drunk thieves had a habit of losing their sense of embarrassment when they hired some prostitutes but she prefered to stay away from them just in case they saw her as another piece of meat they could find their way in. She bit her lip again and grabbed his cock with a soft grip, trying to not hurt him. As soon as he felt her hand around him, he got closer to her tits and started kissing her nipples. That made her let out a moan, but she still didn’t take her hands off his member.

Elend was not small in size. She didn’t have much experience to be able to compare but it still took both of her hands to cover all of his cock. She could feel his heavy breathing on her tits as she stroke his cock and felt his tongue on her nipples. Even though she was pretty sloppy, Elend seemed to enjoy it a lot so she increased her pace as she saw his husband close his eyes and let out several moans while he kept playing with her young tits, which made her feel heat building up inside of her. 

“How am I doing, my love?” She asked while stroking his cock and looking into his eyes. “You are so good, Vin. I can't believe I am so lucky… “ Elend said between moans and heavy breathing. Vin bit her lip and got off his lap to get on her knees. His cock was now in front of her face, barely inches away from her. 

She knew her mouth would be essential to make his husband feel good but she wanted to tease him a little bit before that. She took his cock with her hand and got it closer to her face. Vin started kissing the sides of his cock, carefully avoiding the tip. Elend moaned as her lips pressed against his member, making him feel almost embarrassed because of how much he was groaning. Seeing that he was really excited to move on, she decided to start pleasing him by kissing his tip and slowly using her tongue to lick it.

The young woman was still wondering how she was supposed to take the whole cock inside her so she decided to do it slowly and gently . In a couple seconds, after pushing his hard member into her lips, his tip was inside her mouth. It felt so good to be able to give pleasure to someone, considering she mostly only gave pain to most people she came across. 

She kept sucking his tip and started playing with his balls until she realized she had slowly put his cock deeper inside her mouth. Vin gagged and took it out a bit so she could breathe. However, that only made Elend moan more and start dripping some precum. The girl smiled as she felt his juice go down his throat and kept going faster. 

Vin wasn't sure what was going on at first. His cock was already fully grown but it kept getting harder in her mouth. “El, are you burning pewter?” She asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow and a cute smile after catching a breath. The boy continued to breathe heavily as he put his hand on her hair and rubbed it gently while looking into her eyes. “I just thought you would appreciate it!” Elend answered with a smile that showed he was proud of himself because of the idea. 

Vin didn't say anything, instead she just rolled her eyes and shook her head while keeping her smile and went back to pleasing him. She moved her head below his member and pressed her lips against his testicles. As soon as she started kissing them, her husband reacted to it positively. More moans came out of his mouth as she took one of his balls inside of her and sucked on it. 

The sensation she was feeling was really strange to her. Hundreds of Koloss roamed the empire, mists had started to kill people and it was clear that the end of the world was near but none of that mattered to her at that moment. She could only think about pleasing the person she loved the most. Vin was almost hypnotized by her own pleasure and without noticing, she moved one of her hands towards her entrance beneath her pants to start rubbing her intimate lips while continuing to please Elend. 

It wasn't long till her fingers had found their way inside of her and started to thrust in and out as quickly as possible as her moans became as frequent and loud as Elend’s. The boy was also in trance with the soft, slow and teasing kisses that her lips traced along his lower shaft and balls. Luckily, he had masturbated an hour before and he wouldn't finish before he had to.

However, almost as if it was fate, as soon as he thought about that, his face turned completely red and he let out a loud moan before orgasming just after Vin had put his member back inside her mouth. Thick ropes of cum started going down Vin’s throat as she kept sucking, trying to feel his seed against her tongue. Even though she had all of his member inside of her, Vin struggled to swallow it all since he was shooting much more cum than she expected. She tried to take it all in but she had to breathe and take the cock out of her mouth. Surprisingly, Elend kept shooting his cum and it landed on Vin’s face and breasts. 

“I am so sorry… I accidentally burnt tin instead of more pewter and couldn't resist…. “ Elend mumbled as he blushed and looked away. “I can probably keep going though. Give me a minute...” Vin shook her head and traced a finger along her face and put it inside her mouth to lick some of his seed off. “Don't worry, Elend… It tastes great so I am glad you gave me some…” She giggled and licked some more before looking at his flaccid member. “Besides, a bit of pewter should fix that. It’s useful for this, atleast… “ The girl said while pointing at her hard nipples and standing up. 

The empress started taking off her pants while looking at his growing cock after he had listened to her advice . Elend blushed as he stared at her hairless pussy and round little ass while standing up to move closer to her. “Wow, Vin… You look great… “ He simply told her as she walked closer to him. Once she was inches away from him, she pushed Elend to the bed and landed on top of him. 

Vin could feel Elend’s cock press against her thighs as she kissed him. It was as warm as before but this time she was much more nervous. “Are you ready, El?” She asked him while looking into her eyes as her pussy got closer to his hard member. The emperor just nodded and burned more pewter as Vin pressed the tip against her lower lips and started to slide his member inside of her. Her pussy started to stretch as his cock got deeper inside of her. 

As she took more of it, she moved her head to press her forehead against his gently and finished taking all of it in. Once her pussy walls were entirely covering his member, she slowly started to bounce, making her small ass hit his thighs. “Elend, this is… Wow… This is really good…” Vin simply whispered into his ear between moans as the man groaned and held her hips gently. 

She continued to bounce slowly, making his member move in and out of her pussy. It was obvious he kept burning pewter, trying not to cum early even though most of it was just his paranoia. To make him relax, Vin pulled him into a deep kiss and bit his lower lip. It was being much better than she expected it. She had masturbated before and figured it would feel the same but bigger but she was wrong. Every thrust filled her with his warmth and made her roll her eyes, trying not to become a mess of moans while kissing him. 

Her mind was in a trip of powerful emotions as she tried to feel the metals inside her stomach. Normally it wasn't difficult for her to choose which one to burn but under that situation she felt just like the first day Kelsier trained her. After a bit of difficulty, Vin burned tin. 

As soon as she increased her senses, a loud moan came out of her mouth. “Fuck!” She accidentally shouted as his cock did wonders inside her tight pussy. Elend was still laying on the bed, enjoying the feel of her vagina wrapped around him. Vin seemed to be enjoying it a lot, so he kept burning pewter to make her feel his member hard as a rock inside of her The young Mistborn knew she wouldn't last longer so before she would accidentally orgasm, Vin burned duralumin, making her instantly cum. Her juices mixed with his cock and precum as she got to her orgasm and scratched his arm gently to keep herself from moaning too much and waking up everyone in the keep. 

Elend didn't waste a second. As soon as he felt Vin cumming, he picked her up by her hips, turned her around and lifted her. After getting off the bed with him still inside of her, he pushed her gently so her back would be pressing against one of the walls. He didn't even consider why he had taken the initiative at that moment. Had he gotten more confident when he saw how much she was enjoying it or was she accidentally soothing his nervousness now that she was not on control?

Even though she had already orgasmed, he didn't slow down. He thrusted his member in and out of her pussy, slamming her back against the wall repeatedly without hurting her with her legs wrapped around his waist. Vin tried to tell him again how much she loved him, but he was hitting her in the right spot. Each of his thrusts made her moan extremely loud and claw onto his back even harder, pressing her head against his shoulder. 

Elend was burning pewter but he wouldn't be able to keep that going for much longer. Each of her moans made him get shivers and the feeling of her warm body against his forced him to increase his pace. Before it was too late, he burned tin once again to enjoy the last seconds even more. At that moment, he could hear every small breath that came out of her. He could still see every bit of his seed remaining on her face as the walls of her pussy tightened more around him. 

One of his hands moved to her ass to squeeze it, which made her squeal with lust. Elend was tempted to ask her whether he should finish inside of her since pregnancy probably wouldn't be desirable considering the circumstances but before he could say anything, he felt his worries go away instantly. The only thing he wanted was to give her as much pleasure as he could and to do that, he burned tin and then duralumin which caused him to finish instantly inside of her. 

Vin smiled against his shoulder as soon as she felt him shake a bit and noticed his warm seed inside of her, starting to fill her. She didn't care about the consequences right then, so she just orgasmed shortly after him, making both of their juices mix inside of her. It took them a minute to relax after finishing the orgasms and Elend decided to put her down to bed before he would lose strength and drop her accidentally. He laid down besides her. 

“Alright… I… Wow...we are doing this again tomorrow…and the day after that… “ Vin said between deep breaths as she looked at him with a cute and naughty smile. Elend only nodded since he was left speechless by what had just happened. Instead of saying anything, he just let her embrace him and pressed his head against her chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep in the arms of the woman he loved.


	2. First Times: Beldre and Spook

The last rays of sunshine shone through the window of their chambers as Beldre left the cup of wine on the table beside their bed and looked out. She still hadn't gotten used to the yellow orb that now roamed the sky, even though she had seen it come and go over a hundred times. It was as if the times when ash fell from the sky and plants looked colorless had gone away an eternity ago, but she still clearly remembered the day the world was reborn

It had been three exhausting months after that. Spook was left with the future of mankind on his hands and he had managed to do a good job with it, despite the hardships he had to endure, but Beldre couldn't help but see him as the boy he was before the Final Ascension. The boy she had fallen in love with in Urtreau. 

When she turned around to look at him, she noticed the confidence in his eyes, something she had liked from the first day she met him. “Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts… I still can't believe this is happening.” She smiled and walked towards him while her green eyes looked down at his chest, still unable to look him in the eyes for long. “I understand, some months ago we hadn't even met each other and I was trying to defeat your brother… Now it looks like I am the one in his position. Hopefully I do a better job… “ Spook also moved closer to her and when he was a couple steps away, he moved one of his hands towards her cheek rubbing it gently as he looked at her distant eyes. 

“And you have done a wonderful job so far. It's just that I never thought I would be marrying anyone, let alone a noble. But I don't regret it, I love you.” She blushed a bit as she looked at her feet and felt his hand brush her cheek with its usual warmth. Beldre had never been as shocked as when he proposed to her, saying that he would rather have her as his wife than anyone else. The more she remembered that moment, the more she blushed and felt her heart pounding faster. 

“You know, we don't have to do this tonight… It’s just an old noble custom… And times are changing. We can do this whenever you are ready.” She suddenly started to become more self-aware of what she was wearing as he mentioned that. Despite her nervousness for what was going to come next, she shook her head and managed to look at him in the eyes for brief seconds. “No, I want to do it. It is just that I have never been in this situation before and I am not sure if I will be good enough of a wife.” The girl answered as she played with her fingers trying to calm herself, as she noticed her husband's eyes pierce hers with his look. 

“Nervousness is taking hold of you. Believe me, I have gone through this… I still want to bang my head against the wall when I remember I once tried to seduce Vin… “ This time he shook his head as he looked down with a small smile. Those words calmed Beldre since he had always been confident and brave since the day she met him, which made her see him as not that different from her. 

She chuckled and looked into his eyes briefly once again, trying to speak without looking too nervous about what was going to happen. “Everyone makes mistakes… But I know this isn't a mistake… I love you and I won't ever regret marrying you. I want to try this…And there isn't anyone I would rather do it than you… “ She was impressed by how well she had spoken just now since she didn't even know much about sex, but she was curious and willing to try. 

The boy kept rubbing her cheek, his eyes full of love and appreciation as he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered into her ear. “Fine… I trust you… I will be gentle. Just tell me if you are not comfortable with what I am doing and I will stop.” He knew her brother had kept her isolated from the world and tried his best to protect her and even though he was also a virgin, he would have to take the initiative. After Beldre nodded in agreement, he slowly reached for a kiss. 

Beldre gasped when she felt his lips press against hers for the first time after the wedding ceremony. She felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest with each pump as she kissed him back and let go of her nervousness. If she hadn't been too busy trying not to blush too hard, she would have felt proud of herself. It wasn't long till he moved a hand towards her hips, holding her gently as she moved closer to his body almost pressing against hers. Before being with Spook she had never kissed a man before but she felt like she was doing it good enough that he wanted to keep going.

A minute after starting to kiss each other, she pulled out hesitantly and continued to look into his eyes. “Spook… I lov-” Her words were silenced by another kiss of his, this time more passionate. His tongue slid inside her mouth which made her let out a small moan, making her cheeks turned bright red. She had never felt this before. Beldre had been too busy in the past helping his brother and trying to run away from Venture soldiers to be worrying about boys. She liked the feeling as if a flame burned inside of her, between her legs. 

Spook didn't wait much to keep going since he was probably even more aroused than her, considering the bulge she saw beneath his pants. He moved her gently towards the bed and sat her down before he got beside her and continued kissing her. She was eager to do more, since that burning sensation was killing her. However, she didn't dare to do much more than resting one of her hands on his thigh dangerously close to his crotch. The boy moved his other hand towards her back to rub it as she got shivers because of his fingers getting to her partly bare back, due to the olive green dress she was wearing. 

Her hand slowly moved towards his bulge but still not being able to touch it since she was too nervous to continue. The other one brushed his cheek and comforted him with its warmth. The more they kissed, the bigger the bulge was. She had never seen a bulge or what was beneath it before but her brother had told her about it just in case she ever got the   
opportunity to marry someone. She hadn't imagined, though, that it would be that big. His kisses continued to help the burning sensation get more difficult to ignore as she noticed her body reacting to it. Her nipples hardened and she felt the flame get to her intimate parts, which only made her more nervous. 

However, her embarrassment went away in a second as she noticed the boy smiling. He had clearly soothed her, which she appreciated. She wished he also had rioted the flame inside of her since she was liking the sensation, but even soothed she wouldn't be able to tell him that without mumbling. Beldre was about to finally move his hand towards his bulge when he reached for her breasts and gave them a soft squeeze. She let out a moan into his mouth and put her other hand on top of his, letting him know she wanted him to keep going.   
Even though he was touching them through the dress, she could still feel the warmth of his touch against her nipples which made her breathing get heavier. Her breasts weren't anything out of this world compared to other women she had met, but still his hands on them made it feel as if she was the most beautiful lady in the world. Every second of his hands against her body gave her shivers and she had to hold back to stop herself from moaning again. Was this how it was like? All the times she had heard about men hiring prostitutes to make themselves feel better, was it this feeling? Someone making you feel beautiful? 

She didn't have time to find the response to that. Before she could think more about it, she found herself rushing to move her hand towards his bulge resting it on it gently. It was hard and warm, just like she was feeling inside. Was she making him feel beautiful too? The thought of that made her more excited and she accidentally squeezed his groin, making the boy let out a moan and getting a bit rough with his touching. Beldre had tried to postpone what was going to happen next for some minutes since she was afraid of not being enough but she didn't care now. She reached for her dress with her free hand and undid it, making the top part drop and reveal her body from her waist up. 

The man stopped kissing her and looked at her body. Those seconds he spent inspecting it were one of the most tense of her life as she waited for some kind of approval. However, he didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled and moved forward to kiss her, this time on her neck. Each second of his lips pressed against her were the best feeling she had ever gone through. Even when he moved on to a lower part of the neck closer to her shoulders, she still could feel the wetness and warmth of his kisses. Beldre squeezed his bulge harder. The boy reacted immediately and let out another moan before reaching her breasts and putting one of her hard nipples inside her mouth. 

She closed her eyes to enjoy the burning feeling and arched her head backwards, biting her lips to avoid moaning too loud since she would die of embarrassment if anyone outside the room heard her. One of her hands explored his back as it got beneath his shirt and felt his muscled skin. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she was going to explode with each second his mouth please her breasts. Waves of pleasure hit her young body as the bulge beneath her hand pulsed and twitched. She was ready to see it. Without hesitancy, she reached for his pants and quickly started undoing them, wanting to take them off as soon as possible. The girl was impressed of herself since it always took her a lot of bravery to do even the simplest stuff. She hadn't slept the day before thinking that she would have to walk down the aisle in front of all the people and kiss Spook publicly, but now she was pulling down his pants, ready to please him however she needed to do it. 

Beldre opened her eyes wide when his pants were pulled down and she got a peek at what was between his legs. She had imagined how it would look like but that was better than she expected. A seven-inch mast rose in front of her, hard as a rock and twitching while her cheeks got redder and she tried her hardest not to open her mouth in awe as she noticed how big it was. Surely she wouldn't have to take it all inside of her, would she? By then, Spook had already pulled away from her breasts and was staring at her, trying to see her reaction. She looked at it speechless for a bit, before smiling and slowly moving her hand towards it to grip it gently. It was even warmer than she thought it would be, almost like the place in between her legs. As soon as she touched it, Spook flinched and pressed his lips against hers once more. 

She took that as a sign that she should keep going since his member continued to grow and twitch so she slowly started to move her hand up and down, trying to stroke it. She found it interesting how every time she pulled the skin up, the tip would hide beneath it so she decided to put a finger on it. As soon as she did that, he moaned inside her mouth and moved his hand towards her back to go down and squeeze her ass. That was unexpected and she flinched a bit but when she saw he was being gentle, she continued stroking him. It looked like the faster she went, the more he enjoyed it so she increased her pace as much as possible without hurting him so his moans would become even more frequent. 

It worked marvelously since he repeatedly moaned inside her mouth and squeezed her ass harder, as if holding back just like she did before. She paid attention to the two balls beneath his member. Was she supposed to please them too? She took the chances and started massaging them, even though the touch was a little weird for her. Beldre didn't remember a time when she had been so interested in something and wondered why she hadn't tried it before. “I am liking this a lot… are you enjoying it too? “ The girl asked after pulling away from the kiss and looking into his eyes. Spook chuckled and nodded before looking down at her body. “Beldre, we have barely gotten started… Just...lay down… “ He whispered to her in the ear as she frowned, not fully knowing why she had to do that. 

However, she did as he said and laid down, covering her breasts at first since she was a bit embarassed due to her being the center of attention, but she quickly moved her hands towards her dress to finish pulling it down and taking it off. As soon as she did, her intimate parts between her legs were revealed to him. They had a bit of hair since she had never shaved it, but most of it was above the entrance and didn't cover her pussy. She felt so vulnerable and exposed, but he had done the same so there was no harm in it. Spook got in front of her and knelt down, bending to put his face extremely close to her entrance. Beldre still didn't understand what he meant to do but she didn't make him stop. She was curious to see how he could make her feel good as well. 

Spook’s hand moved to her entrance and slowly rubbed her lower lips, making her bite her own lips and hold back a moan. How did it feel so good? Why had she never tried something like that? Every brief second that his fingers were on her, she felt tingles and had the urge to moan. The boy smiled when he saw that she was enjoying it and pressed his finger tip against her entrance, spreading her lips and slowly making his way inside her pussy. Beldre had to grip the bed with her hands to avoid moaning too loudly, but still a small moan came out of her mouth. His finger was inside of her and she felt full, like something was missing. The flame inside her got hotter and hotter, making her forget that she had suddenly started moaning extremely loud. He had to occasionally spread her legs a bit since she couldn't help but squirm and close them instinctively, which made him blush a bit because of how cute she looked. 

As she got used to his finger, he started sliding it in and out of her, trying not to hurt her but still make the walls of her pussy feel how it filled her. She was a mess of moans at this point and the only thing she did was move one of her hands towards her breasts, playing with her nipples and desperately trying to feel the same thing as before with him. For some reason, he was better at it than her but it still made her squeal and groan with her high-pitched voice. Beldre instinctively started rocking her hips, following his rhythm and trying to help him please her. If that already made her become a mess of moans, she didn't want to imagine how actual penetration would feel like. 

Her eyes were shut as she tried to enjoy the moment as much as possible but while she was feeling his finger being thrusted in and out of her, she suddenly felt another one. A second finger had slided in and stretched her pussy to the point where it looked like he wouldn't be able to pull them out due to how tight she was. However, that didn't make him stop. He continued to finger her as she rocked her hips with more enthusiasm. Spook moved to her eye level so she would be able to look him in the eyes as he kept pleasing her. Beldre just rested her head on his shoulder and put his arms on his back trying to hold back. The burning sensation inside of her was even stronger than before. She rolled her eyes back and smiled as she rested against him and tried her hardest not to explode. 

It didn't matter how much she tried. She was struggling to keep herself together from cumming even though she didn't really understand how that worked but as soon as she felt his tip resting against her stomach and dripping a transparent liquid, she moaned loudly and came. Her juices covered his fingers and he continued fingering her as more of it dripped down her pussy. Once she was done, he took his fingers out of her and rested them on her lips. Beldre wasn't sure what to do. Was she supposed to lick them or did he just want to show her? She didn't know how to react but the heat of the moment made her grab one of his fingers and slide it inside her mouth, making her fluids go down her throat and cover her lips a bit. She opened her eyes wide as soon as she saw how well it tasted and took all of it before taking the fingers off her mouth. 

“I… I love this, Spook… I… Love you…” Beldre simply whispered between deep breaths as he smiled and looked into her eyes. “I love you too… “ He answered as he played with her hair a bit and then looked down at her entrance from there. “Are you ready? I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be inside of you.” That wasn't the boy she remembered. His stare was something else, she could she something similar to what she was feeling. Beldre nodded and smiled while she spread her legs a bit, letting him get a good view of her pussy. Once he made sure she was ready, he lined up his cock against her entrance and slowly pressed trying to get it in as gently as possible. 

As soon as his tip got inside of her, she let out a loud groan. She was worried that it sounded silly but was relieved when she heard Spook do the same. His member stretched her much more than his fingers and even though it hurt a bit, that feeling quickly went away as the pleasure started to kick in. Seeing that she didn't tell him to stop, he continued sliding his member in till it was completely inside of her. She was impressed by her ability to take it all in, considering she wasn't used to anything going inside of her. Her chest went up and down as she looked into his eyes and waited for him to continue with a smile. 

Beldre pulled him closer. The heat inside of her pussy was too big to let her say anything so instead she grabbed him by the chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss while they occasionally slipped moans inside each other’s mouth. He started thrusting his member in and out of her, not being too fast since he didn't want to hurt her at all. She rolled her eyes and gripped his ass to squeeze it while he fucked her. 

Now that she had gotten used to his fast and rough thrusts, he started increasing his pace which caused her to bite his lip instinctively and arch her back, pulling away from their deep kiss and rocking her hips in rhythm of his movements. Beldre was happy that he seemed to enjoy it since his breathing kept getting heavier and more moans came out of his mouth. She had no idea that bearing children for her husband would ever be so fun and pleasing, but she was ready for him to impregnate her. 

Spook didn't finish. Instead, he suddenly grabbed her hips gently and pulled her up so she would be sitting on top of him with still his member inside of her and their chests almost touching each other’s. She found that position exhilarating since she could feel his heart pumping against her breasts, making her pull him closer so she could hug him. This time, she was the one who had to decide on a rhythm. Beldre started bouncing on his cock at an average pace while her head arched back and she struggled to keep all of his cock inside of her. It was big, warm and meaty filling her entirely and going in and out of her pussy with powerful thrusts. 

Once again, after some minutes of bouncing, she started to feel that burning sensation building up between her legs. She knew she was going to orgasm again but she wasn't sure if she should already. “I… I think I am… Going...to…” She couldn't finish her sentence. Spook pulled her in once again for a deep kiss and slid his tongue inside her mouth as her ass cheeks turned red with each bounce. It wasn't going to be long before he finished. 

Beldre started massaging his pewter muscles and felt how hard his entire body was. She didn't know much about the other allomantic powers but it was clear he was using allomancy, so she got an idea. “Please… R-Riot… “ She was barely able to speak as his cock pushed in and out of her and she tried to hold back her orgasm as much as possible, so she had to briefly tell him the idea and hope he had understood. Fortunately, he definitely did. 

A second after she talked, an immense wave of pleasure kicked in from between her legs. He was probably already burning pewter from the beginning so definitely he had just used his rioting skills with her. Her entire body burned with pleasure and made her feel as if she was in the middle of a desert. If she hadn't known any better, she would think that she was burning steel but in her entire body and not just her stomach. She gripped his arms harder and with her last bit of strength in the middle of all the pleasure, let out a loud moan and cummed again. 

Spook must have burned tin immediately after since she also felt another kind of warm fluid inside of her. He was breathing heavily and resting his head against her shoulder. Had he just finished inside of her? Had he just given him a child? She was too exhausted to think about it so she just laid there and rested on his shoulder too.

“Why did we have to wait for our wedding to do this? If I had known about it before, I would have told you to do it since the day you asked me to marry you… “ Beldre whispered in his arms as she played with his hair and smiled. She was too exhausted to open her eyes or lay down in bed. “I will give you many children… A dozen… A hundred… As many as we get by doing this… I don't care.” Beldre pulled away from his shoulder to look into his eyes and saw that he had already fallen asleep.


	3. First Times: Steris

Steris’ heart beat as if it was going to come out of her chest as the ceremony ended and she moved forward to kiss her new husband on the lips. Everything that had happened that day was unexpected to her since she thought the wedding wouldn't happen for a few more months but Wax really was unpredictable. She appreciated that the ceremony was simple and private, considering the nature of her last wedding. However, she couldn't help but worry that this recklessness would do them harm in the long run. She couldn't imagine doing something like this a couple years ago, before meeting him. Steris would be lying if she told to herself that he hadn't changed her one bit. It was difficult for her to admit it but she was in love with Wax and for the first time in her entire life, she wasn’t afraid of the unexpected.. 

After a couple of brief seconds with her lips pressed against his, she pulled out and looked at him in the eyes. At that moment she was too surprised by the situation to notice her stupid smile as his stare penetrated hers and she was completely convinced she wasn't acting like a lady should, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care.. Wax grabbed her hand gently as he briefly looked at her purple dress and then back into her eyes before starting to walk down the hallway with her. It was at that moment that Steris realized where they were going and she couldn’t help but blush at the thought of it. Her husband quickly noticed as they headed to their chambers and stopped walking to check on her. “Hey, are you feeling well? You look...troubled.” The once lawman asked, trying to make his tone as affective and calm as possible to make her feel comfortable. “You know we can postpone this, right? If you don’t feel ready to do this we should wait...After all, it wouldn’t be the first tradition that we break today and I don’t think Harmony cares much about what we do in beneath the sheets.” Although Wax’s caring voice had helped her relax while she continued to assimilate what would happen, his last comment made her cheeks turn completely red causing her to move her face a bit so he wouldn’t be able to see much of it. 

“W-waxillium!” She answered, clearly startled by his way of talking with a small smile on her face. “You know it’s difficult for me to keep myself together in this situations and it’s even harder if you say something like this…” She sighed and shook her head, continuing to walk with him till they entered their chambers and closed the door. “But I don't have any issues with it! I am so old that we should start as soon as possible so I am able to give you as many children as it's necessary and I must admit that after reading all of those books about it, I am quite intrigued if I am honest…” He put a hand on her shoulder as he noticed her speed when talking was accelerating and her cheeks grew even more red. “Stop thinking about heirs and marriage contracts. I already made clear that I am not interested in that. I love you and I couldn't care less about your age or how much money your house brings to mine. I just want to make you happy.” His words clearly helped her relax as she nodded and smiled a bit. “Thank you, Wax. Now I am really grateful I didn't follow my father’s advice and pursue a marriage with that Tresting old man instead. However, be warned that I will try my best to get you to impregnate me. Your sister is too old to bear children and we don't want your uncle to use the heirless situation of your house to seize it.” She joked as she pressed her head against his chest. 

Wax chuckled and started stroking her hair as his other hand rubbed her back. Lessie had never been a woman who liked to cuddle and kiss since she preferred to skip to the exciting part so he was quite taken back by the situation. He couldn't believe that despite everything he had gone through with his previous marriage, Bleeder and his uncle he had been able to find love again. It almost felt too good to be true. “I won't oppose to that. However, if I had known you were so enthusiastic about it, I would have asked you for some book of yours. Now I am the one who is worried of disappointing.” Her smile widened as she pressed harder against his chest and felt the warmth of his body. She loved how comfortable it was to hold him close, feeling his heartbeat and breathing against her face. “You are the one with experience so I expect you to be gentle and caring. I still wish those prostitutes I contacted had let me learn more about it… If someone came to me with so much enthusiasm to learn about something I am good at, it would make my day. However, they didn’t share that enthusiasm.. ” She rubbed her cheek against him and wrapped her arms around him. He was the first man she had hugged, considering it would be a huge scandal for a single lady to have physical contact with other men, and that made it even more special. 

“We should start already, though.” She yawned and pulled back from the hug. “I have read that sex requires a lot of stamina and physical wellness to be done properly and surely I don't want to burden you with a tired wife to perform those activities… “ She reached for her dress and slowly started to unlace it, not seeming to care much that her husband would see her naked in a short time. Meanwhile, Wax’s smiled widened seeing the confidence she had as she finished taking off her dress and revealed her pale and virgin body to him. “I would appreciate it if you don't comment on my body while it's like this. I can become quite… Nervous… If you praise it or criticise it…” Steris said in a casual tone as she looked at the man’s eyes. 

His eyes quickly started inspecting her slender body, appreciating every inch of it. It looked even better than when it was clothed even though she already looked beautiful with a dress on. Her pale breasts bounced slightly as she lifted her legs to take off the dress, which made his body react pleasingly. “How am I supposed to not comment on that? You look beautiful, Steris.” She blushed heavily while rolling her eyes and looked away, briefly staring at his pants. “Ugh… Just...take off your clothes…” She answered embarrassed because of his comment since it had obviously been made to make her nervous. Wax just nodded and took off his shirt which made her blush even more as she noticed his muscled chest and torso. It wasn't the first time she saw it but somehow it managed to get her nervous every time. He continued to take off his pants till his flaccid member popped out of them.

Steris didn’t know if she should be flattered or disappointed by the fact that he wasn’t erect yet and had waited for her to be naked, but when she took another look at his torso she knew that it was impossible to have any kind of negative emotion towards him while he was looking like that. She couldn't help but bite her lip briefly and look away again after noticing she would have to do something to make him excited, making her heartbeat increase its pace. “Oh… Um...alright…So, uh… I would like to know which sexual activity you would like for me to pursue in order to make you as excited as possible. I have learned to please with my hands, mouth or just give you visual stimulation with my own body. And of course, feel free to give me any advice. “ Just after she said that, she could see his confused and embarrassed face. “Or… I can just do whatever I think will be best… Apologies…” Steris took a deep breath and got to her knees to have his member as close as possible. Calm down and do your best, Steris. You are more than prepared. Just take your time and remember what you read. She thought as she reached for his soft member and wrapped her hand around it. 

Wax did his best to hold back a moan as he felt her warm and small hand touch his flaccid cock. He hadn't had sex since Lessie died so he had forgotten how good something like this could feel. Steris’ hands started to massage his member and balls curiously, trying to get used to its shape as it grew harder. “You are doing fine. Just keep going and don’t worry about the way you are doing it...If it’s you who does it, it will already be good enough.” He told her with a smile as she blushed a bit and smiled too. It felt weird for her to see how it grew with each of her strokes and soft touch. From what she had learned, she expected it to be more difficult to get her man going. Or was she just that good? She found that hard to believe since she didn't have any experience but the thought made her more comfortable and confident. Steris saw him staring at her body thoroughly inspecting her breasts and ass, which made her increase the pace. 

Within a couple of minutes, his member was fully hard on her hand and twitched a bit. Her pussy started to get wet as she felt how warm her body was turning it. “I am not sure if this is appropriate for me to say but I am impressed by your size. Although, I don't think I should be excited since that will probably mean more displeasure for me… “ She frowned a bit trying to figure it out. “Can I take note of how long it is? I promise the notes will be completely private! It’s just that it might help me to investigate a bit more about...male and female pleasure.” Steris blushed a bit again and grabbed a notebook and pen from a table near them. “Oh… Uh...sure! No problem!” He answered with an obvious weirded out tone. “It's… about seven inches… Roughly…Not that I measured it, of course...” She definitely was different from Lessie, but he liked it. The woman nodded and wrote it down enthusiastically, ocassionally glancing at his member to make sure she got the description right before putting the notebook away and staring at him once again. 

“I hope you don't mind, but I would love to practice some oral sex… It is probably the part I am most intrigued about… “ Her embarrassment had mostly gone away as she pressed her fingertip against the head of his cock. “Of course, remember that we do this to please you as well as myself. You just need to ask!” Wax told her as he played with her hair a bit while she continued to inspect the cock and prepared to proceed. She let out a sigh of relief before trying kissing the sides of the cock to get ready before starting to suck him off, which made her body feel shivers. She thought doing that would feel more intimidating, but she liked being in control and pleasing her man, regardless of how embarassing she would probably feel the day after when her mind had cleared. “It tastes better than I expected but maybe I was expecting the worst...By the way, I hope I am doing well…” Her cheeks turned red as she became more self aware of what she was doing despite highly enjoying it. 

Wax didn't answer. Instead, he started playing with her hair and let out a moan. Steris obviously took this as a sign of a good job and kept going. She wanted to spend more time teasing him by kissing the sides but the more she did it, the more she grew impatient. Steris took a look at his cock once more and without thinking slid his tip inside her mouth, being very careful not to use her teeth. As she took it inside of her, electricity ran through her body while Wax moaned again and played with her hair more quickly. It was exhilarating to her how she could make her man be under her thumb just by doing something so simple so she finished wrapping her lips around his tip and gently bobbed her head, remembering her lessons about oral sex. During most of Wax’s adventures, she had had the luxury of being able to stay at her keep, collecting information about the male body through professionals and texts. Despite the hours she had spent researching, though...She still felt sloppy and a bit embarrassed. The woman leant her head slightly against his hand, letting him play with her hair even more as a sign of affection. It was still extremely surprising to her how good it felt to be receiving such a simple action as running his fingers along her head. The bobs of her head were constant and rythmic, making sure that she didn’t even miss half a second while her tongue ran along the underside of his cock, which made him quickly react. Waxillium used one of his hands to play with her bun slowly, caressing every bit of it as his head leant backwards taking in all of the pleasure.

Steris continued for a while, increasing her pace whenever she felt it was necessary and moving one of her hands so it would play with his testicles cupping them from below. She could feel his breathing get heavier while she pleased him and even though she was receiving no more than simple pats on the head and occasional moans, her body almost trembled with pleasure. Her private parts felt burning hot and as wet as they had never been, already eager for what would happen soon. That didn’t make her speed things up, though. She continued to suck on his cock for several minutes without stopping for more than a few seconds, feeling her mouth slowly start to ache but holding back the discomfort so he could keep pleasing him. Steris knew that oral sex wasn’t the point of sleeping with a man and it wasn’t the most pleasurable in most cases, but Wax seemed to enjoy it so much that she couldn’t bring herself to keep him from feeling that good anymore. Her husband didn’t complain either, which gave her a good excuse to keep going. As she pleased his husband orally, she found her mouth slowly adapting to his cock and taking more of it in, causing it to already engulf more than half of it. Steris gagged a bit and she immediately looked up at Wax, expecting to see a reaction. He unfortunately still had his head back causing him to hide his expression but that didn’t keep her from smiling. With a smirk she squeezed his cock a bit with her remaining hand, causing him to slip out a moan amidst all of that pleasure. Since he liked it, she kept it going and heard his groans increase in frequency and volume, making it apparent that he was close to his orgasm. She felt thrilled by the moment, knowing that she had managed to bring his husband to close from releasing with just her mouth and occasional hand play, causing her to move her hand from his cock and slip it between her pussy. Both quickly started moaning loudly, enjoying their first time together and what looked like could be the first ejaculation caused by Steris. Wax knew they were both ready for it and held his breath, getting ready to…

Just as he prepared, Steris took his cock out of her mouth and smiled wickedly knowing that she had just stopped her man from cumming. “Hold on, Waxillium! You didn’t think I would let you ejaculate in my mouth without having impregnated me, did you? If we want to follow our duty as well as possible none of it can be wasted in...this.” Wax chuckled, knowing that he would feel disappointed by the situation with any other woman. However, he knew that was such a Steris thing to do and he loved her for it. “Alright, Miss Law and Duty… You are so inclined to follow tradition and do what needs to be done, don’t you? Well, miss...No one knows more about that than a lawman...And I know that you...you don’t have to hold back at all…” He teased, having fun with the way he was talking and the slightly cryptic speech he was using. 

Steris also smirked, understanding fully well what he meant. “Well, Lord Ladrian… If you are so inclined to show me, I guess we can postpone the important matt-” She tried to finish her sentence but Wax grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up and close, starting a passionate kiss between the two. This took Steris by surprise and made her gasp, letting herself be handled gently by him as he led her to the bed, sitting her on it while their lips continued to be together. He got closer to her and slowly caused her legs to spread a bit, showing her tight pussy decorated by a small blonde bush just above it. His hand went back to her hair and played with it while using the another one to cup her breasts. “Just because we were bound by duty and need, doesn’t mean our marriage can’t go further than that...Remember it, Steris…” He whispered into her ear as he started kissing her neck, making her slip a small moan from her mouth. “W-Wax...I...I no longer care about rusting duty...I may do in an hour, when we wake up or in a few days but right now...right now I care about you…” His breathing pressed against her neck and made her feel her skin shiver, feeling his kisses get lower with each second. His lips briefly teased her breasts and nipples, leaving his warm touch behind as he kissed her belly and reached the place just above her entrance. Her hand moved to the back of his head and pressed him gently against her private parts, letting him feel how warm they were. In a matter of seconds, his lips were against his lower ones, tasting her pussy for the first time.

A moan slipped out of her mouth as he did so, giving her the first experience with oral sex in her entire life. She had obviously masturbated before since no-one in their right mind would stand being a virgin till their mid to late twenties without any kind of stimulation. However, this feeling was much different. It felt almost electrifying to have her privates being explored by someone she cared so much about and trusted. Even though it was difficult for her to stay calm and look at him during the process, she kept herself from arching her head backwards so she would stare at him the whole time. As time passed, his tongue did wonders on her. She figured he must have done this many times before since there was no way this level of expertise could be achieved without experience but at this level of pleasure, she wasn’t thinking much about it. Her groans of pleasure became louder as he used his mouth to make her feel good, hitting every sweet spot that she had perfectly without making it feel sloppy. Her grip tightened on the back of his head, caressing his hair just like he had before while she performed oral sex. The more he played with her pussy, the more she felt her muscles tighten. It was the sensation she had felt many times before when getting close to an orgasm but this time it felt more personal. After all, it was the first time it was caused by someone else than her. She knew she was a couple of seconds away from finishing so before she lost control, she jerked her head backwards and opened her eyes open. The orgasm came almost immediately, making her fluids splash against Wax’s tongue and get into his mouth. Her body convulsed with pleasure, making her crotch grind against his mouth a few times. When she was done, she sighed and lied down on the bed. 

“Wow...Waxillium! And you said that you were worried about disappointing me… You...lovable idiot…” She let out as she smiled and relaxed on the bed, calming herself down despite knowing that the night was not over. “Hey, you have high standards with everything in your life so I was definitely expecting you to be hard to please...But I am glad I managed to make you feel good, Steris. After all, isn’t that what a husband’s role is?” He smirked and laid down beside her, watching the way she was awkwardly shifting there trying to relax. “Seriously, if you are too tired we can wait. I think we have had quite a lot of fun already if you are not up for it.” He moved his hand to her cheek, rubbing it as a sign of affection. Steris took a few deep breaths, trying to relax her heartbeat before getting on her side so he could look at him. “Impregnate me, please Wax. I...I want you…More than anything or anyone else…” She put a hand on her chest, feeling her own heartbeat as she stared into his eyes.

Wax also took a deep breath and smiled before putting a hand on her naked hip. “Alright, then.” He simply said before moving her closer, making their chests press together while they rested on their sides. He used his other hand to grab his hard cock and guide it towards her entrance, not leaving her gaze at any point. Waxillium already knew he needed more confirmation or waiting after the entire experience that they had had together so he pressed his member against her and slowly pushed inside while pressing her forehead against his. Steris’ eyes snapped open as he did so, slowly feeling her pussy be filled by his cock. She had assumed that his length would hurt her extremely on her first time but now that she experienced it, she noticed it was only a small bother probably caused by her tightness. Once he had spent a few seconds inside of her and she had gotten used to him, she nodded and he started to slowly thrust his cock in and out of her. It wasn’t long till both of them started moaning, holding each other close as their breaths collided with the other’s shoulder. Despite Wax having had sex several times, he had never tried this position with Lessie. After all, she was extremely interested in riding and being dominant. However with Steris it was quite different. She wasn’t completely dominant despite her personality and she enjoyed being pleased by him but deep down, he noticed a desire from her to lead him. Maybe that was something they could explore some other time.

They kept their foreheads pressing together as she experienced sex for the first time, feeling his testicles slap gently against her ass and add to the pleasure. “Wax...speed it up...The faster...the better!” She moaned shortly after saying that, already feeling his pace become faster as she moved her hand to his to grip it. Even though their faces were so close together, only their gazes and heads connected as their lips slipped out pleasure sounds and exchanged warm breath. It wasn’t long, however, till they were passionately kissing again, her leg on top of his lap to allow him a better thrust.That certainly helped since his thrusts became more rhythmic, allowing him to keep his pace while hitting her sweet spots perfectly. Steris bit his lip while their tongues dance inside their mouths, finding a way to relieve the tension in their bodies amidst the pleasure. “Steris...I...I am close….” Wax whispered while breaking the kiss briefly before hungrily taking her again. Steris nodded eagerly and found herself breathing heavily, ready to accept her husband’s seed inside of her. Her pussy had slowly molded into him and was allowing her to be more comfortable with him inside as he felt her walls tighten, ready for another orgasm. 

He kept his pace for a bit more, ready to pump his seed inside of her at any given second. However, Steris outsped him and orgasmed before he could do so as well. Her orgasm took him by surprise and he felt his cock being squeezed by her pussy, which immediately made Wax finish as well. They both moaned at the same time, finishing in unison as Steris’ pussy started to get filled by his warm seed. Their orgasms lasted for about half a minute and when they were done, they pulled out from their kiss and lied down in bed, gasping for air. “Well, I really hope I didn’t just get pregnant already...because...I really want and expect this to happen more frequently…” Steris joked, feeling his cum inside of her. Wax smiled and held her close, letting her press her head on his chest. “You are not the only one who wants that, my love...And trust me, no kandra, thief or evil uncle will keep me from you...All of this because of duty, of course!” Waxillium said jokingly as he let her rest against him and closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep happily for the first time in years.


End file.
